Ichigo en un Cuento de Navidad
by Kurosaki Orihime
Summary: Ichigo es un muchacho adicto al trabajo hasta que 6 espíritus lo visitan en Noche Buena para cambiar su presente, futuro y recuperar al amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicos! Como lo prometí aquí está el Ichihime Navideño. Aunque sé que ya pasó la fecha espero que igual lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y la historia está basada en el clásico navideño Cuento de navidad de Charles Dickens, aunque con algunas modificaciones de su servidora. ^_^

Ichigo en un Cuento de Navidad

Era una noche tranquila en el Seireitei, todos los escuadrones se encontraban en calma pues desde hacía un tiempo no había amenazas graves que requirieran su movilización, así que por unos días sólo se concentraban en trabajos menores y en lo más importante: tomar un merecido descanso.

Sin embargo, había una persona que por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió levantarse y dar un paseo por su mansión esperando encontrar algo qué hacer. Ese hombre era el Capitán del 6º Escuadrón, Byakuya Kuchiki. El capitán se paseó por varios lugares, recorrió el jardín, su oficina y hasta la cocina, pero aun así nada lograba captar su atención o hacerlo desear ir a dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido pasó por enfrente de una habitación que prácticamente había olvidado por falta de tiempo y que antes era su lugar favorito: la biblioteca.

El capitán decidió entrar para leer un buen libro, así que se paseó por los estantes llenos de títulos atractivísimos, pero ninguno lo interesaba lo suficiente hasta que encontró uno que no pudo evitar tomar. Tenía la pasta roja y la orilla era de color dorado, al igual que las letras que anunciaban el título, impresas en el lomo: "Un cuento de navidad". El libro llamó su atención porque en la Sociedad de Almas no solían celebrar esa fecha que al parecer era muy importante para los seres humanos y ya que por alguna extraña razón ese libro estaba ahí decidió ojearlo. Sin darle mucha importancia lo tomó y se dirigió a un sofá que se encontraba en una de las orillas de la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo cómodo abrió el libro y comenzó a leer: _Nuestra historia comienza en la víspera de Navidad…_

Y ahora, comienza una hermosa historia navideña.

Nuestra historia comienza en la víspera de navidad, en una de las Compañías más importantes del Londres de principios del siglo XIX. En ella se encontraba el dueño, Ichigo Kurosaki, pensando cómo podría lograr más ganancias. Sobre su escritorio había toneladas de papeles que reportaban lo bien que marchaba la compañía y lo que se necesitaba para que se mantuviera de esa forma, pero al parecer el éxito que tenía no era suficiente para el joven pues no paraba de hacer cuentas y revolver papeles.

-Si contratamos a más gente para duplicar la producción podríamos aumentar las ganancias porque habría más productos en el mercado y la gente compraría más. Pero si contratamos a nuevas personas tendríamos que pagarles un salario y entonces las nuevas ganancias no servirían de nada.-Decía el joven mientras hacía cuentas en una hoja.

El joven Kurosaki Ichigo era el hijo del antiguo dueño de la compañía, Kurosaki Isshin, pero desde que él y su esposa habían muerto en un trágico accidente hacía varios años dejándolo a él y a sus pequeñas hermanas solos, habían tenido que vivir bajo el cuidado de uno de los primos de su madre, Sosuke Aizen, que mientras él crecía lo suficiente para hacerse cargo de la compañía había cumplido con las obligaciones de presidente. El tío Aizen era una persona fría y calculadora, que siempre se preocupó por ganar más poder y dinero para lo que usaba la compañía de sus difuntos primos para obtenerlo. Después de que murieron, se dedicó a pasar todas sus ideas al pequeño Ichigo que preocupado por el futuro de sus hermanas aprendió todo al pie de la letra; sabiduría que se resumía en una frase: "_En un mundo poderoso, los poderosos triunfan."_

Luego de mucho pensar, revolver papeles y hacer cuentas el joven Kurosaki encontró la solución para el problema de la producción. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a su asistente la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando pasar a una hermosa chica de cabello anaranjado adornado por unos pasadores azules y que vestía un lindo vestido rosa con moños azul cielo en el pecho y en la parte de atrás justo donde comenzaba el faldón.

-¡Buenos Días Kurosaki-Kun!- Saludó la Asistente de Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, que además de trabajar en su compañía era su amiga de la infancia.

-Hola Inoue. Q-qué bueno que viniste, e-estaba a punto de llamarte.-Ichigo se había sonrojado un poco al verla pues desde hacía mucho sentía algo por la dulce niña que tenía parada frente a él, pero no se había animado a decirle nada por falta de tiempo. Como decía el tío Aizen, _"El tiempo es dinero."_

_-_¿En serio, K-kurosaki-kun?-No hacía falta decir que Orihime había amado a ese chico desde el día en que lo conoció y por eso siempre estaba a su lado.

-Sí, quería decirte algo muy importante… sobre el trabajo.

-¿A sí?-La muchacha se había decepcionado un poco con la respuesta del jefe, pero al instante recordó que ella también tenía algo importantísimo que decirle.- ¡A sí, yo también quiero decirte algo!

-Los chicos y yo organizamos una fiesta navideña y nos gustaría saber si quisieras venir.

-¿Fiesta navideña? Déjame ver si tengo tiempo. ¿En cuántas semanas será eso?

-¿¡Semanas?-Preguntó incrédula la chica- ¡Pero si es esta noche!

-¿¡Esta noche! ¡Por supuesto que no! Éstas serán las semanas más cargadas de trabajo y no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer fiestecitas ni nada por el estilo. Así que avísales a los otros que hoy saldrán muy tarde y que mañana los quiero puntuales a las ocho o mejor que no regresen. Y también diles que se dejen de esas tonterías navideñas que sólo los distraen y que tanto me molestan.

-P-pero Kurosaki-kun… es navidad-La chica lo miró con sus ojos grises llenos de decepción y unas cuántas lágrimas amenazando salir de ellos. Si algo sabía después de conocer a Ichigo durante tantos años era que si decía algo, eso se hacía.

-Lo siento mucho, en esta vida hay que hacer sacrificios. En un mundo poderoso, los poderosos triunfan. Y hazme favor de avisarles a los demás, no quiero que digan que todo lo hago a último minuto.

-P-pero…

-Gracias Inoue, te llamo si te necesito. Hum, Navidad mi trasero…

Ichigo dijo todo esto sin siquiera voltear a mirarla y a Orihime no le quedó de otra que salir a enfrentar a sus amigos que esperaban ilusionados su respuestas; si bien no esperaban que él los acompañara, tampoco veían venir la terrible noticia.

-¿Y bien Orihime? ¿Qué te dijo ese trabahólico? Seguro no va a venir ¿Verdad?-Le dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro. Su nombre: Rukia Kuchiki, la encargada de vigilar que todos los trabajadores cumplieran al pie de la letra sus funciones. Aunque en esa época no era bien visto que una mujer trabajara y menos en un puesto así, ella se había ganado el lugar por su carácter enérgico pero a la vez amable.

-P-pues, ejem no Rukia-chan, no va a venir.-Contestó Orihime con las lágrimas a punto de salir haciendo un extraño puchero que a sus amigos les pareció cómico.

-Pero Inoue no te pongas así, ya sabes cómo es Ichigo, pero igual nosotros nos la vamos a pasar muy bien.-Dijo Renji, uno de los más eficientes trabajadores de la compañía, parándose junto a la pequeña muchacha y tratando de darle ánimos a su compañera y amiga.

-No es eso Abarai-Kun, es que todavía tengo algo más que decirles. Ku-kurosaki-kun… quiere…quiere que-La voz de la pelinaranja se quebró y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente cubriéndose la cara con las manos provocando que todos se asustaran.

-Ya dinos Orihime, ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que te pongas así?-Le dijo Tatsuki, la supervisora de producción y mejor amiga de la chica.

-Es que él… quiere que nos quedemos a trabajar hoy hasta tarde y que vengamos mañana puntualmente a las ocho o nos despedirá.

-¿¡QUÉEEEE!-Dijeron todos los presentes, que ahora incluía al jefe de publicidad y mejor amigo de Ichigo Uryu y Chad, el ensamblador más capaz.

-Lo que escucharon, así que sólo no irá a la fiesta… nosotros tampoco podremos celebrar.-Inoue continuó llorando mientras era consolada por Tatsuki y Rukia, que además de sentir pena por su amiga, sentían unas ganas inmensas de matar a Kurosaki.

-Oye Ishida, tú e Ichigo han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él a ver si lo convences? Porque si yo voy a verlo… Bueno, sólo te diré que no me gustaría pasar navidad en prisión por asesinato.-Dijo Renji muy decidido.

Efectivamente, Ichigo y Uryu eran amigos desde pequeños, pues sus padres habían sido viejos amigos y por eso ahora Uryu había decidido trabajar en la compañía de su amigo para apoyarlo, aunque a veces, como en esta ocasión, preferiría no ser su amigo y darle una buena paliza para ver si entendía las cosas. Pero aun así, cuando recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos en la infancia, terminaba por olvidar el coraje y trataba de hablar con él. Como estaba a punto de hacerlo ahora.

-Kurosaki, ¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó Uryu tocando la puerta de la oficina del jefe.

-Pasa Ishida.-Fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta. Cuando entró vio a su amigo escondido detrás de infinidad de papeles y cartas por firmar. Sin dejar de hacer nada de lo que hacía le preguntó:-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Pues verás, quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué rayos le dijiste a Inoue-san que teníamos que venir a trabajar mañana y quedarnos hasta tarde hoy?-Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos y observando fijamente a su amigo esperando una respuesta.

-No entiendo tu pregunta, ¿Qué no fui claro? Tenemos que seguir trabajando para poder tener buenas ganancias el próximo año y no podemos andar descansando.

-Pero Kurosaki, por un día no te vas a hacer ni más rico ni más pobre. La fiesta que habíamos planeado incluía a nuestras familias. ¿Recuerdas cómo era cuando éramos pequeños? La idea es la misma pero con nuestros nuevos amigos. Incluso Inoue-san quería pedirte un favor antes de la fiesta y bueno, ahora está muy triste.

-Pues lo siento mucho. Ya di una orden y eso te incluye a ti. Si quieren seguir con su idea de "fiesta maravillosa"-Dijo esto haciendo un movimiento de los dedos como entrecomillando la palabra- Por mí esta perfecto, pero será cuando terminen de trabajar hoy y mañana los quiero a tiempo, si no están despedidos y aquí en esta empresa tú mejor que nadie sabes que la navidad no se menciona.

-Pues yo no pienso decirle eso a los chicos.

-¿Y que Inoue no se los dijo? ¿Qué tengo que ser yo? –Cuando Ichigo pronunció estas palabras por fin volteó a ver a Uryu, se levantó del escritorio de forma un poco violenta y se dirigió hacia la puerta para encarar a sus amigos.

-A ver señores, me parece que hay cierta confusión en cuanto a las órdenes que acabo de dar. Por tercera vez en este día: NO PIENSO ASISTIR A NINGUNA FIESTA NAVIDEÑA Y NO LA HABRÁ PARA NADIE, TENEMOS QUE TRABAJAR MUY DURO ESTA NOCHE Y MAÑANA TEMPRANO TAMBIÉN. Claro, eso si quieren conservar su empleo en la mejor compañía de la ciudad porque a estas alturas no se si alguien los vaya a contratar.

-¡Pero Ichigo, esto es injusto! Ya habíamos invitado a nuestras familias a la fiesta, Rukia y yo queríamos aprovechar para pasar tiempo con nuestro pequeño Kenshin, ¡ES NUESTRA PRIMERA NAVIDAD JUNTOS!-Exclamó Renji abrazando a su esposa, más para evitar que se fuera sobre el pelinaranja.

-Pues por eso mismo Renji, no creo que quieran perder su trabajo ahora cuando deben mantener al pequeño ¿No creen?

-Si pero…

-Pues ya está, no veo el problema. Ahora, todos a trabajar y si van a avisarles a sus familias para que hagan otra cosa, lo hacen en el descanso, pueden usar a los mensajeros de la compañía, tampoco quiero que digan que soy un desalmado.

-Nooo para nada-Dijeron Tatsuki y Rukia al mismo tiempo, que tenía los ojos rojos de coraje porque se perdería la primera navidad con su pequeño hijo. Por su parte, Orihime no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, aunque a ella se lo había dicho primero, tenía la esperanza de que quizá pudiera recapacitar, pero ahora todo era real y no podía evitar llorar ante las palabras del hombre que amaba.

Después de un largo día en el trabajo, Kurosaki Ichigo por fin había podido llegar a su casa a tomar un merecido descanso. Jamás se habría imaginado que lidiar con amigos/trabajadores rebeldes sería tan cansado; al menos al final habían recapacitado y se habían dado cuenta de que la navidad no les dejaría nada bueno y que lo mejor que podían hacer era trabajar. Por supuesto que ya se lo agradecerían luego y eso lo hacía sentir satisfecho.

Cuando estuvo listo para acostarse destendió su cama y cuando estaba a punto de meterse en ella se dio cuenta de que en su lugar había un extraño peluche en forma de león perteneciente a su hermana Yuzu, que ahora se encontraba en el internado al que la había enviado junto con su melliza Karin para que recibieran la mejor educación. Cuando lo vio recordó que él solía decirle Kon, aunque su hermana le había puesto un extraño nombre que a él siempre se le olvidaba; Kon era más fácil de recordar y así le diría.

Sin prestar mucha atención al muñeco lo alejó de su lado de la cama con un manotazo y se acostó para por fin poder dormir tranquilo. O eso es lo que él creía. Pasó un rato de que se hubiera dormido cuando un ruido extraño lo despertó, era como si pesadas cadenas se acercaran a su cama. La primera vez que las escuchó pensó que era un sueño, pero cuando en verdad parecían estar sobre él decidió levantarse resuelto a golpear a cualquiera que intentara hacerle algo. Pero en cuanto vio de donde provenía el ruido estuvo a punto de desmayarse del susto.

-Hola Ichigo.-Saludó sin ánimos el tío Aizen, que al parecer arrastraba unas pesadas cadenas.-Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-T-tío A-aizen, ¿Qué ra-rayos haces aquí?-Preguntó el chico entre temeroso e incrédulo; aún albergaba la esperanza de que fuera un sueño.

-Pues verás, vengo a decirte que estaba equivocado.

-¿Equivocado? ¿A qué te refieres?-Definitivamente era un sueño, el Tío Aizen jamás admitiría que se equivocaba.

-Veo que aprendiste muy bien todo lo que te enseñé ¿No es así? Ahora la compañía es la más importante de la ciudad y es todo gracias al esfuerzo y sacrificio que has hecho.

-¡Pues claro! En un mundo poderoso los poderosos triunfan ¿No? Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para la empresa que mis padres me dejaron.

-Si, si, excelente sobrino pero ¿No crees que es importante prestar atención a otras cosas? No sé, tal vez pasar tiempo con los amigos y la familia-Cuando el tío Aizen dijo esto miró fijamente a Ichigo que al parecer había salido del trance de la visita para defender las ideas que la persona frente a él le había inculcado y que ahora parecía dispuesto a hacerle olvidar.

-Como tu bien dijiste el tiempo es dinero y yo no pienso perder dinero por nada. Algún día me lo agradecerán y estarán ahí cuando yo pueda estar con ellos.

-¿No estás siendo un poco egoísta? Mírate en mi espejo sobrino: yo pensaba igual que tu y lo sabes, di por hecho que las personas esperarían a que yo pudiera estar ahí y la realidad fue otra. Pasé mi vida pensando sólo en el poder y en mí mismo que me olvidé de los demás y ahora estas cadenas me lo recordarán por el resto de la eternidad.-Le explicó el fantasma sosteniendo una de las cadenas que colgaban de su traje gris.

-Bah, esas son estupideces. Yo paso tiempo con la gente y eso está bien para ellos, tanto que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en trabajar hoy y mañana. Y ahora, hazme el favor de irte porque estoy muy cansado y no quiero seguir escuchando locuras.-Ichigo le dio la espalda a su tío y se encaminó a la cama sin prestar atención a lo que le decía.

-Bien sobrino, no me dejas opción. Tendré que enviarte 6 espíritus para que entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo, lo lamento.-Se disculpó el hombre y después el sonido de las cadenas desapareció. Ichigo volvió a acostarse como si nada y al poco rato se quedó dormido.

Quizá no había pasado ni una hora de este hecho cuando nuevas voces se escucharon en la habitación del joven.

-¡Mmmm pero mira nada más qué lindo!-Decía una de las voces mientras se acostaba junto a Ichigo y le tocaba una mejilla.-No recuerdo desde cuando no nos toca un trabajo así de guapo. ¿Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí y pasamos todos una hermosa navidad juntos?

-Sabes que no podemos hacerlo, estamos aquí por una razón y nuestro deber es cumplirla. Admito que esta lindo, pero ya quisiera este mocoso poder tener a alguien como yo y en navidad. Venimos para que escarmiente no para premiarlo. Dijo la otra voz dedicándole una mirada al joven.

-¡Por favor! Nada más un ratito, ¿Qué te cuesta?-El primer espíritu uso una voz como de niña pequeña a la vez que atraía la cabeza de Ichigo hacia su pecho. Sus súplicas eran en un tono cada vez más alto lo que termino por despertarlo; pero cuando lo hizo su cara se puso totalmente roja por las dos grandes… bueno, por lo que tenía enfrente. De un empujón se liberó del agarre del espíritu y comenzó a gritar como chiflado:

-¿¡Quién diablos eres tú y qué estas haciendo en mi cama!-Mientras decía esto el espíritu intentaba acercarse de nuevo a él con mirada seductora, pero el chico se alejaba al mismo tiempo. De pronto sintió cómo algo lo golpeaba en la nuca y cuando volteó a ver qué había sido no lo podía creer.

-¿¡ERES IDIOTA O ALGO ASÍ! ¿Vas a despreciar a esta diosa y a esos… esos hermosos y enormes montes de felicidad?-Le dijo Kon mientras intentaba tocar el pecho de la mujer-espíritu, pero esta fue más rápida y de un golpe mandó a volar al peluche.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¡Que alguien me explique pero ya!-Dijo Kurosaki levantándose de la cama. En ese momento alguien detrás de él habló con una voz seductora pero a la vez apremiante.

-Si dejaras de hacer estupideces y de gritar como un bebé te lo habríamos dicho. Rangiku, ya deja de jugar con este mocoso, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo y ya debemos irnos.-Ichigo volteó y vio a una guapa mujer con mirada felina y piel morena vestida con un vestido como de bailarina de Ballet de color naranja con unos pequeños tirantes y una falda amplia que le llegaba a las rodillas, además traía unas zapatillas que hacían juego con el atuendo y el color del mismo. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y estaba rodeada por un destello dorado que parecía derramar chispas cada vez que ella se movía.

-Esta bien Yoruichi pero no me regañes. Trato de ser amable con el niño y mira cómo me trata.-Contestó Rangiku levantándose de la cama con un puchero. Ella traía un vestido igual al de su compañera pero de color blanco y el cabello rubio le caía suelto por la espalda; además el escote de su vestido era ligeramente más marcado que el de Yoruichi, dejando gran parte de sus enormes atributos a la vista.

-¿Me pueden explicar quienes son y qué hacen aquí?-Dijo el chico viendo la escena como si fuera una obra de comedia o algo parecido.

-Nosotras Ichigo, somos los espíritus de las navidades pasadas y venimos a llevarte con nosotras para que veas el pasado y descubras cómo te volviste tan amargado.-Dijo la rubia abrazándolo por los hombros y viéndolo con picardía. El chico se soltó del abrazo y se alejó un poco.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad? Yo no pienso ir con ustedes a ningún lado, así que por favor ya déjenme dormir que tengo mucho trabajo.

-¿¡Otra vez despreciando a estas hermosuras idiota! Yo voy con ustedes al fin del mundo si quieren.-Dijo el pequeño peluche lanzándose de nuevo contra el pecho de Rangiku que lo tomó de la cara y lo lanzó contra el suelo poniéndole su pie encima.

-¿Y el oso pervertido también es parte del paquete de viaje?-Preguntó Ichigo con tono de burla.

-Mira mocoso no venimos aquí a preguntarte si querías venir o no. Vas a venir y eso es todo. Rangiku, abre la puerta.-Ordenó la morena mientras tomaba por un brazo al joven; la rubia se puso del otro lado y mientras lo sujetaba saco una especie de varita de la que salieron chispas blancas y después una puerta en forma de corazón se abrió permitiéndoles el paso. Kon que estaba tirado en el suelo se lanzó para que no lo dejaran y logró sostenerse de la playera de Ichigo abandonando todos la habitación.

Cuando por fin tocaron tierra firme lo hicieron frente a una enorme casa hecha con ladrillos rojos y una enorme chimenea cubierta por la nieve. La casa se veía oscura y triste comparada con las casas que había a su alrededor adornadas con motivos navideños. Ichigo la reconoció al instante y su mirada cambió totalmente a una seria (más de lo normal).

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Dijo con tono de voz apagado viendo la casa con enojo.

-Al parecer hay algo aquí que necesitas recordar.-Dijo la morena entrando al juego de Rangiku pasándole un dedo por la mejilla.

En el interior de la casa había un niño sentado en la orilla de una mesa como para 12 personas comiendo algo. Estaba sólo y aunque su mirada se veía triste había un brillo especial en sus ojos que reflejaba ilusión. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar unos pasos lo alertaron avisándole que tenía que tomar valor para preguntar lo que tenía en mente.

-Hola Ichigo, ¿Listo para tus lecciones?-Preguntó el Tío Aizen acercándose al niño con mirada amable y educada.

-Sí tío Aizen. Me preguntaba si…si cuando terminemos las lecciones podría ir a la casa de los Ishida un rato. ¿Sabes? Ho-hoy es Na-navidad y pues me invitaron a festejar con ellos.-El niño dijo esto mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo evitando los ojos de su tío en todo momento.

Afuera, Ichigo se vio a sí mismo y quiso ver qué sucedía. Se acercó a la ventana y cuando se recargó en ella para tratar de ver mejor la mitad de su cuerpo atravesó las paredes y quedó mitad adentro y mitad afuera.

-Creo que prefiero esta vista que tener que escuchar sus preguntas y reclamos.-Dijo Rangiku con una mirada pervertida viendo la parte que se había quedado afuera. El pobre muchacho había quedado con la cintura y las piernas afuera y el resto de su cuerpo adentro.

-Si, no está nada mal pero debemos entrar con él.-Yoruichi le tocó el trasero con su varita y al instante ellas atravesaron la pared al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo. De inmediato se levantó y la morena le explicó divertida: -Somos espíritus y podemos atravesar paredes y cualquier cosa.

En ese momento Kon se percató del pequeño Ichigo y decidió ir a molestarlo un poco. Se paró frente a él y comenzó a hacerle gestos y gritarle cosas pero al parecer el niño no lo veía. Yoruichi lo tomó por la cabeza y poniéndolo directamente frente a su cara le dijo:-Y tampoco pueden vernos.-Después de eso se lo lanzó a Ichigo que lo recibió con un golpe y lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

-Lo siento Ichigo pero te tienes que quedar a estudiar. El tiempo es dinero y si algún día quieres heredar la compañía de tu padre tienes que trabajar muy duro para ser el mejor. Ya sabes lo que dicen…

-En un mundo poderoso, los poderosos triunfan-Terminó el niño con cara de fastidio. El tío lo miró con orgullo y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.-Excelente sobrino, te espero en el estudio.

El niño se levantó de la mesa y siguió al hombre hasta llegar a un cuarto un poco más iluminado. Se sentó frente a un escritorio y comenzó resolver cuentas y problemas. Los espíritus, su versión adulta y Kon lo siguieron. Ante el episodio Rangiku comentó muy molesta:-¡Qué malvado!- Pero el chico le dijo:-Tranquila, se pone mejor.

Después de un rato de resolver problemas Ichigo se dio cuenta que el tío Aizen estaba dormido, así que se levantó y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido salió del estudio y se dirigió a buscar a sus hermanas que practicaban ballet en otro cuarto. Las pequeñas niñas tenían como 6 años y estaban practicando con un tutú rosado para disgusto de Karin, la melliza más parecida a su padre, mientras Yuzu daba piruetas con alegría. De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Ichigo muy apresurado llevando unos vestidos y unos abrigos.

-Rápido niñas el tío está dormido. ¡Hay que irnos antes de que despierte!

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?-Preguntó Karin con desconfianza.

-La familia de Uryu nos invitó a celebrar navidad con ellos y se hace tarde. ¿No quieren ir y divertirse en lugar de estar practicando esto tan aburrido?

-¿¡SIII!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo las niñas.- ¡SHHHHH! No hagan ruido o lo despertarán. Ahora cámbiense rápido mientras yo vigilo afuera.

-¡Pero que tierno niño! Eras realmente hermoso-Dijo Rangiku como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé causando el sonrojo del chico.

-Si quién sabe qué te pasó después.- Terminó Yoruichi con burla causando que el joven le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-¿Ya están listas? Vámonos.-Ichigo salió primero por la ventana para después ayudar a sus hermanas. Subieron juntos a un trineo y se dirigieron calle abajo hasta la casa de los Ishida.

Cuando llegaron vieron que la casa era completamente diferente a la suya: llena de adornos y luces que anunciaban la navidad por todos lados. Bajaron del trineo y se acomodaron las ropas: Yuzu llevaba un vestidito rosa con mucho vuelo y un abrigo lila, unos guantes y un gorro a juego con el vestido, mientras que Karin llevaba un vestido más sencillo de color azul claro y un abrigo café claro y su cabello negro recogido en una coleta. Por su parte Ichigo llevaba un traje negro con una corbata de moño color rojo y una camisa blanca que lo hacían ver muy elegante y lindo a la vez sin olvidar su rebelde cabello naranja y se pequeño ceño fruncido. Tocaron a la puerta y una joven como de 17 años les abrió la puerta.

-¡Ichigo-kun, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan! ¡Vinieron!-Exclamó dándoles un fuerte abrazo. Al instante los dejó pasar a la casa llena de gente amable que les sonreía como si sólo faltaran ellos para iniciar el festejo.

-Bu-buenas tardes.-Saludaron los tres haciendo una reverencia. En ese instante un chico de gafas casi del mismo tamaño que Ichigo pero un poco más delgado vestido con un traje blanco con unas líneas azul cielo llegó a su encuentro.

-¡Hola Ichigo! ¡Me alegro que hayan venido!

-Gracias por invitarnos Uryu

-No digas eso, sabes que en esta casa son bienvenidos. ¡Vamos a cenar!

Todos en la casa Ishida eran muy amables con los niños y los trataban como otro miembro más. La cena estuvo deliciosa: pavo al horno, ensalada de manzana, puré de papa, en fin, muchas cosas deliciosas. Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron al árbol para ver los regalos y los niños Kurosaki se sorprendieron de ver que también había varios para ellos.

-Creo que este año hay más regalos para ustedes que para mí.-Dijo Uryu con una sonrisa amistosa. Ichigo lo miró apenado y cuando iba a decir algo Uryu se lo impidió diciendo.-Vamos ya casi es la hora de nuestra obra. Cada año los niños preparaban una obra navideña para sus familias y este no había sido la excepción. El tema era que Ichigo era un ser con poderes y una espada que tenía que rescatar a las princesas del malvado arquero destructor que usaba flechas de poder para atacarlo. Todos se divirtieron y escucharon atentos la historia hasta que llegó la hora de los regalos.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos a nombre de mis hermanas y mío por habernos recibido este año y permitirnos celebrar con ustedes. Gracias. Este ha sido un año difícil para nosotros y bueno… –Dijo el pequeño con un tono de voz muy serio y firme. Toda la familia de su amigo supo a lo que se refería y sin darle mucha importancia para no hacerlos sentir mal comenzaron a repartir los regalos.

-Vámonos-Dijo Ichigo grande dándole la espalda a la celebración.

-Pero Ichigo todavía no sabemos que te van a dar y yo quiero ver.-Dijo Rangiku cruzándose de brazos y negándose a moverse.

-Si, además que yo sepa llegué a los brazos de tu enloquecida hermana en una navidad y quiero ver si es en esta. El momento de la llegada del hermoso Kon para alegrar a todos.-Los tres le dirigieron una mirada de repulsión para luego seguir con su plática.

-Por favor, Yoruichi-san quiero irme a casa ahora.-Dijo Ichigo con súplica en los ojos y usando un tono de respeto que no había usado antes con las mujeres.

-Espera, aún hay algo aquí que debes ver. ¿Qué tal que es algo bueno que olvidaste y que te hace volver a disfrutar la navidad?

-No. Sólo es algo peor.-Dijo el chico viendo por la ventana. Por el camino venía el Tío Aizen con una mirada calmada pero que a la vez daba miedo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó un par de veces. Cuando el señor Ishida la abrió Aizen saludó educadamente:

-Buenas Tardes señor. ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?-Dijo entrando a la casa y parándose en el recibidor.

-Hola Aizen-san Estamos abriendo los regalos. ¿No puede esperar a que terminemos? ¿No quiere algo de beber?

-Le agradezco su amabilidad pero nos vamos ya. Mis sobrinos se salieron sin mi permiso dejando sus obligaciones por venir a perder el tiempo aquí y eso es imperdonable.-El hombre les dirigió una mirada furiosa haciendo que las niñas se escondieran detrás de su hermano.

Yoruichi vio la cara de Ichigo y decidió que era suficiente. Con un movimiento de su varita los sacó a todos de ahí regresando a la habitación del joven.

-Lo lamento mucho Ichigo.-Dijo Rangiku abrazando al chico pero de forma maternal.-Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría jamás…

-Está bien. Después de eso nos negamos a salir y el Tío Aizen comenzó a gritarnos como loco; no sólo a nosotros sino también a los Ishida. Fue tan vergonzoso. Después de eso no volvió a permitirnos salir y se volvió más estricto aún. Pero bueno, si no hubiera sido así, yo sería un vago sin oficio en vez de ser el dueño de la compañía más grande de Londres.-Dijo Ichigo cambiando su semblante por uno altanero y presumido liberándose del abrazo de Rangiku.-Bueno, ya me mostraron lo que querían ¿se pueden ir ya? Mañana tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero desvelarme más.

Los espíritus lo miraron un poco desilusionadas y tristes por lo que acababan de ver, pero al ver la actitud que había tomado Yoruichi agregó:

-Quizá un día pase a ver si es verdad que tus productos son los mejores de la Ciudad. Espero que me hagas un descuento por ser tu espíritu favorito-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo con diversión.

-Si y si quieres pasar un buen rato con dos bellezas como nosotras no dudes en llamar guapo.-Dijo Rangiku con voz seductora lanzándole un beso. Con un movimiento de varita la puerta por la que llegaron se abrió y ellas desaparecieron, pero antes Kon se lanzó hacia ellas gritando:-¡Espérenme deliciosas bellezas!

La entrada se cerró llevándose al peluche consigo, pero tres segundos después una pequeña abertura apareció dejando ver una delicada mano femenina que lanzó a Kon directo a la cara de Ichigo. Este lo arrojó con furia al piso, lo miró y dijo:-Pervertido-para después acostarse de nuevo a dormir.

¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen reviews y lean el capítulo 2 y el spirit zukan!

Lo siento, mi idea era hacer un one-shot pero cuando vi que ya eran 8 mil palabras y no acababa decidí que por comodidad para quien lo lea era mejor dividirlo en 2. Si creen que era mejor hacer un mega capítulo les agradecería que me dijeran por si en el futuro me vuelve a suceder!

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Espero que les guste el capítulo 2!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la historia está basada en el clásico Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens.

Otro rato había pasado e Ichigo había empezado a dormir tranquilamente cuando un olor fuerte inundó su habitación. Era como si una botella de alcohol se hubiera caído en el suelo. Además, nuevos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse. Por tercera vez en la noche Ichigo se despertó por esa razón, pero ahora no había desconcierto sino coraje.

-¿Quién rayos está ahí?- Dijo saliendo de la cama.

-No seas tan brusco Ichigo, que tal que son otro par de hermosos espíritus y si las tratas bien puede que te hagan caso.-Dijo Kon saltando a su hombro esperando ver dos nuevas bellezas como las anteriores. Sin embargo, cuando la luz de afuera dio directo en la fuente del sonido y del olor pudieron ver a dos hombres de mediana edad sentados en el sofá de la recámara como si de un bar se tratase. Cuando se percataron de que ya los habían visto guardaron la botella y los vasos de los que estaban bebiendo y se levantaron como si nada.

-Hola, soy Shunsui Kyoraku y es un placer conocerte.-Dijo el espíritu que se encontraba más cerca del chico y el peluche. Era un hombre alto, con cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta; usaba un traje negro y sobre él una capa rosada amarrada a su cuello.-Él es Coyote Starrk y somos los espíritus de las navidades presentes.-Dijo el hombre presentando a su compañero que al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima intención de seguir de pie pues ahora se encontraba recostado en el sofá. El hombre vestía un traje blanco y en el cuello traía lo que parecían ser pieles de animal.

-Genial, más espíritus.-Dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos y girando los ojos.

-Si y no son hermosas diosas.-Dijo el peluche imitándolo.

-Pues verás pequeño amigo, nosotros también esperábamos ver a una hermosa chica que nos recibiera con amor y quizá un poco de sake pero esto es lo que hay.-Le respondió el hombre de la capa rosa.-Y ahora que sabes a qué venimos por qué no nos damos prisa. ¿Sabes? Es navidad y no quiero dejar a las chicas sufriendo porque no estoy para festejar con ellas.

-Si, si lo que digas viejo. ¿Y qué con tu amigo, no piensa venir?

-No, yo mejor los espero aquí-Dijo el hombre cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca y cerrando los ojos como para dormir la siesta.

-Lo siento Starrk pero sabes que no es posible. Además tu me convenciste de que te acompañara y ahora quieres hacerme trabajar sólo a mí.-El hombre de blanco abrió los ojos por el comentario de su compañero y se levantó de un salto del sillón.

-Si claro, yo te convencí-Dijo empujando a su compañero y chasqueando los dedos una puerta con forma de un enorme número 18 apareció frente a ellos.-Bueno, qué esperan vámonos ya.

Esta vez Ichigo no opuso tanta resistencia aunque no por eso estaba muy feliz con la idea. Si eso era un sueño no podía hacer nada y en el remoto caso de que fuera verdad tampoco le serviría de mucho oponer resistencia. Ahora aparecieron en un lugar que era bastante conocido para él: La sala de descanso para trabajadores de su compañía. En ella se encontraban todos sus amigos reunidos al parecer bebiendo algo.

-¿Qué te dijo tu familia sobre lo de hoy, Ishida?-Preguntó Renji al mismo tiempo que mordía un trozo de pan, sentado en un sofá junto a su esposa.

-Pues qué querías que me dijeran, que mandara al diablo a Ichigo y que fuera a festejar con ellos.

-Pues yo lo habría hecho de no ser por que el muy maldito tiene razón y necesitamos el trabajo por el bebé.-Dijo Rukia acurrucándose al lado de Renji.

-Al menos fue tan piadoso de dejarnos avisarles con tiempo, no puedo creer el gran corazón que tiene.-Dijo Tatsuki con tono sarcástico mientras se llevaba las manos al corazón de manera exagerada.-Payaso-Dijo rematando su actuación.

-Vaya, sí que tienes buen corazón Ichigo-kun.-Le dijo Kyoraku con una nueva bebida en la mano.

-Ah, cállate. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Aunque pensándolo bien está perfecto, ahorita mismo los regreso a trabajar, mira que perder el tiempo de esta manera.-En ese momento un proyectil anaranjado se estrelló directo en la puerta de su oficina justo en la placa que decía: "Kurosaki Ichigo Director General". Lo que parecía ser una naranja quedó embarrada por toda la puerta y de no ser porque era un espíritu seguro también lo habría hecho en su cara.

-¿QUIÉN DIABLOS HIZO ESO?-Exclamó furioso dándose la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos. Cuando lo hizo vio que todos reían por la gran hazaña de la pequeña Rukia.

-Te lo mereces por tu graaan corazón, señor director general.-Dijo la chica viendo el nombre con el más profundo resentimiento

-¡Y esto es por alejarme de mi pequeño!-Dijo Renji lanzándole la cáscara de un plátano que se acababa de comer. Al parecer todos encontraron muy divertido el lanzamiento de frutas pues imitaron a la pareja hasta dejar la puerta completamente sucia acompañada de diversos insultos y burlas para el pelinaranja. El chico no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran haciendo eso?

De pronto alguien más llegó a la sala: era Inoue. Por fin, alguien que lo defendería y pondría un orden. La chica traía un montón de papeles entre sus manos y cuando vio lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo abrió los ojos como platos y una expresión de enojo apareció en su rostro.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Les preguntó dejando los papeles en una mesa cercana y poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Inoue-san, nosotros no queríamos es sólo que…-Trató de explicar Uryu, que por muy mejor amigo de Ichigo que fuera eso no significaba que no estuviera tan enojado como los otros.

-No te enojes Orihime, no es como si le estuviéramos pegando a tu novio en serio.-Dijo Tatsuki escondiendo una mandarina detrás de su espalda.

Ante las palabras de su amiga Orihime se sonrojó pero trató de disimularlo pues otro sentimiento ocupaba el lugar del amor hacia Ichigo en ese momento. Por su parte Ichigo se puso más rojo aun al escuchar a Tatsuki, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los dos espíritus que no perdieron oportunidad de molestarlo.

-Así que tienes a una defensora dentro del grupo traidor ¿No niño?-Dijo Starrk acercándose a la chica y viéndola de manera interrogativa.-Se ve muy linda para ti y nada amargada. Ojalá encuentre algo mejor.-Terminó el sujeto con la mano en la barbilla.

Ichigo estaba a punto de lanzarse a atacar al espíritu, pero la voz de Orihime lo interrumpió.

-Dame eso, Tatsuki-chan.-Ordenó la muchacha estirando la mano en dirección a su amiga. Su mirada realmente reflejaba enojo así que a Tatsuki no le quedó de otra más que obedecer entregándole la mandarina. Todos las miraron un poco asustados por la reacción de la pelinaranja, pero al instante la sorpresa ocupó la mirada de todos los presentes, espíritus incluidos. Orihime tomó la fruta y la lanzó con fuerza a la puerta haciendo que el jugo salpicara por todas partes.

-¡Por hacernos venir a trabajar en navidad!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Creo que me equivoqué niño, no creo que eso sea un acto defensivo! ¡jajaja!-Se carcajearon los espíritus y Kon al tiempo que una expresión de enojo aparecía en la cara de Ichigo.

-Si no quieres que tu cara termine como esa fruta sácame ya de aquí. Y ustedes son unos malagradecidos.-Dijo mirando a sus amigos justo cuando la puerta apareció.

Una vez más aparecieron en un lugar, pero no era la habitación de Ichigo, sino una de las calles cercanas a la compañía.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Esta no es mi casa.

-No lo sé, quizá hay un bar cercano lleno de chicas que me necesitan y por eso estamos aquí. ¿Quieres venir? –Le dijo el espíritu de la capa rosa.

-No gracias sólo quiero regresar a mi casa.-Dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira a quién tenemos por aquí.-Dijo el otro espíritu señalando hacia la calle.

-Espero que el jefe no se enoje porque no voy a poder quedarme como les prometí.-Dijo Orihime mientras caminaba por la calle cargando un saco en la espalda que se veía un poco pesado. Ichigo corrió a tratar de ayudarla pero sólo atravesó el costal con las manos.

-No puede verte galán ¿Lo recuerdas?-Dijo Kyoraku con una nueva bebida en la mano.

-Si no fuera por Kurosaki-kun y su grandiosa idea de hacernos trabajar hoy nadie estaría triste.

-¿El jefe? ¿De quién rayos está hablando? Así que trabaja para alguien más. Nunca pensé que me traicionarías, Inoue.-Dijo Ichigo mirándola con tristeza.

-Muy bien preciosa, este patán no te conviene, mejor ven a pasar un rato divertido conmigo.-Dijo Kyoraku abrazando por los hombros a Orihime que no se daba cuenta de nada.

-No puede verte galán ¿Lo recuerdas?-Dijo Ichigo con enojo separando de un empujón al espíritu que abrazaba a la chica.

–Era una broma, no te pongas pesado.-Contestó.

-¡ORIHIME-CHAN!-Un grupo de niños salieron de una casa y se lanzaron a abrazar a la chica que soltó el costal que cargaba y los rodeó con sus brazos.

-¡Hola Nel-chan, Yachiru-chan y Momo-chan!-Dijo tocando la cabeza de unas niñas de cabello verde, rosa y negro respectivamente. Tras ella un niño con mirada severa jaló el vestido de la chica para llamar su atención. Ella volteó y con una sonrisa dijo:

-No creas que me olvidé de ti Toshiro-kun.-Le dijo al pequeño con una hermosa sonrisa mientras le tocaba una mejilla con cariño. El niño trató de alejarse pero no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

-¡No, la linda Orihime-chan te engaña! –Dijo el espíritu bebedor con voz dramática.- ¡Y con un niño!- Continuó el otro. Ichigo los miró con furia pero siguió viendo la escena.

-Orihime-chan ¿Trajiste el vestuario para la obra?-Le preguntó la pequeña Nel mirando la bolsa que había dejado tirada en el piso.

-¡Oh, sí, lo olvidaba! ¡Aquí está! ¿Qué les parece?-Dijo sacando del costal varios vestidos de diferentes colores que las niñas comenzaron a ver.-Y para Toshiro-kun un lindo traje.

-Te quedaron muy lindos, señorita Boobies.-Dijo Yachiru tomando un bonito vestido rosa con listones rojos. Orihime se sonrojó por el apodo y contestó:

-G-gracias Yachiru chan, pero no los hice yo.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces quien fue? Debe ser una señora muy hábil porque le quedaron muy bien.

-Pues no Yachiru-chan, tampoco fue una señora. Fue Ishida-kun ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Aaaaaa! Con que fue el chico lápiz, jeje, qué extraños amigos tienes Orihime ¿Y tiene novia?-Preguntó la pequeña pelirrosa haciendo unas extrañas piruetas con el vestido.

-Jeje, pues sí, si tiene.-Contestó la chica con una sonrisa apenada tocándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¿Y dónde están los demás? ¿No iban a venir tus amigos también?-Preguntó la pequeña Momo con un sonrojo.

-Lo siento niños pero, bueno, es que todos tuvieron que ir a trabajar y yo también tendré que regresar más tarde así que no podré quedarme más que a la obra.-Dijo Orihime con ojos tristes.

-Noooo, quédate por favor, es navidad. –Dijeron los niños con tristeza.

-Mejor vamos a iniciar la obra niños ¿Qué les parece?-Dijo el dueño del orfanato al que pertenecían los niños, viendo a Orihime con un poco de tristeza.

-Ukitake-san tiene razón niños, vayan a cambiarse.-Dijo Orihime con una cálida sonrisa.-Lo siento, Ukitake-san pero no pude hacer nada, tendré que volver a trabajar. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera pude decirle a Kurosaki-kun sobre la ayuda para el orfanato ¡Y ahora van a cerrarlo!-Dijo la chica con unas pequeñas lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

-Tranquila Orihime-chan, no es culpa tuya, ya veremos cómo solucionamos esto. Ahora vamos a ver a los niños, pero quita esa carita de tristeza si no quieres que se preocupen por ti.-Dijo el hombre dirigiéndole una mirada paternal a la chica, que de inmediato se limpió las lágrimas y lo siguió al pequeño escenario que habían montado afuera del edificio.

Unas cuantas personas curiosas, Orihime, Ukitake, los tres espíritus y Kon (Que junto con Kyoraku no dejaba de observar a Orihime con cara de tonto, para disgusto de Ichigo) vieron la obra en la que los pequeños interpretaron varias canciones navideñas y representaron uno que otro pasaje alusivo a la ocasión. Cuando terminó la chica vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde.

-¡Santo cielo, es tardísimo!-Exclamó levantándose de su asiento.-Lo siento pero tengo que irme.-Dijo mirando a los niños con expresión triste.

-No Orihime-chan quédate-Le dijo la pequeña momo agarrándola del vestido para impedir que se fuera mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, ni-niños, pero debo irme.-Contestó con voz quebrada abrazándolos a todos.

-¡NO! puedes quedarte un poco más Inoue-Dijo Ichigo parándose frente a la chica que por supuesto no lo veía.

-¡Bien Ichigo! Primero la haces llorar y ahora te arrepientes. Idiota, mira que hacer llorar a esa hermosura.-Dijo Kon lanzándose a la chica, pero Starrk lo interceptó y con un pequeño golpe lo dejó con la cabeza clavada en la nieve.

-Parece que te estas ablandando mocoso.-Dijo el hombre para después dar un sonoro bostezo.

-No es eso, sólo que, bueno, quizá pueda tomarse más tiempo… por los niños.-Dijo el joven dándoles la espalda para ver a Orihime.

-Pues que bueno que piensas eso, pero ya que no puede verte ni oírte, tendrás que llevarte tus buenas intenciones a casa.-Dijo Kyoraku.-En cuanto a ti preciosa, no sufras por mí, pronto volveremos a vernos.-Dijo acercándose mucho a Orihime mientras sus ojos se transformaban en dos pequeños puntitos y haciendo que pareciera como si la fuera a besar.

-Vámonos ya Romeo-Dijo Starrk sujetando a su compañero por la capa mientras Ichigo lo veía con una vena pulsándole en la sien. Una vez en su habitación, los espíritus se despidieron no sin antes desearle suerte al chico y dejarle un trago "por si lo necesitaba", habían dicho. Ichigo se sintió aliviado de que al fin se hubieran ido y por primera vez comenzó a pensar que quizá había sido un poco duro con sus amigos. De nuevo, se metió en su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Una vez más Ichigo estaba comenzando a disfrutar de su sueño cuando sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando fijamente. Al principio trató de ignorar la sensación pero cuando recordó sus pasadas aventuras con esos espíritus locos, recordó la advertencia de su tío de que serían 6 espíritus y aún faltaban dos. Con fastidio abrió los ojos y por poco se muere de un infarto al ver un par de ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente con una mezcla de repulsión y sufrimiento. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue golpear al sujeto, pero este fue más rápido y de un salto se alejó.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Vinieron a enseñarme algo o a matarme de un maldito infarto?-Les gritó el joven furioso levantándose de la cama.

-Así que tienes ganas de iniciar una pelea ¿No? Adelante, ven y enfréntate a mí a ver si eres tan fuerte como te crees.-Le dijo un espíritu de cabello azul que se encontraba con una pierna sobre la cama de Ichigo con expresión retadora pero a la vez divertida.

-Basta Grimmjow, no venimos aquí a pelear con este humano, sólo venimos a enseñarle su futuro.-Dijo el sujeto de ojos verdes con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del traje blanco con negro que traía.

-Tú no me vas a venir a decir qué hacer ¿O también quieres pelear conmigo Ulquiorra?- Grimmjow se paró enfrente de Ulquiorra con expresión amenazadora hasta que Ichigo, fastidiado por la noche que había tenido les gritó:

-¡Bueno, ya está bien de estupideces! Me van a llevar a algún lado o sólo me quieren hacer perder mi valioso tiempo viendo sus peleas de niños.-Los dos espíritus lo fulminaron con la mirada y de un movimiento hicieron aparecer una especie de abertura negra en el aire por la que uno de ellos entró mientras el otro decía:

-¿Qué, te piensas quedar ahí parado? ¿No que mucha prisa?

Ichigo los miró fastidiado y entró por la puerta detrás de ellos. El camino por el que estos espíritus lo llevaban era diferente a los demás. Los anteriores habían sido como túneles de algún color en específico, pero en este se podían apreciar imágenes distorsionadas que se movían a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué significan esas imágenes? ¿Por qué se mueven de esa manera?

-Como sabes nosotros somos los espíritus del futuro y el futuro es incierto, cambiando con las decisiones que se vayan tomando, lo que vas a ver a continuación es sólo una aproximación de lo que podría pasar si sigues actuando como hasta ahora.-Dijo Ulquiorra sin siquiera mirarlo, cosa que molestó al pelinaranja.

Cuando salieron del túnel al parecer estaban dentro de la compañía, pero lucía totalmente diferente: las ventanas estaban rotas y algunas estaban tapadas con tablas, no había muebles y ratas caminaban libres por todo el lugar como si ellas fueran las dueñas y no él. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Ichigo continuó caminando por el abandonado lugar hasta que salió de ahí. Continuó caminado por la calle con los espíritus de tras de él; de pronto un volante anunciando la inauguración de la compañía Ishida llegó a sus manos, vio la dirección y se dirigió ahí.

Cuando entró por la puerta estaba detrás de quien parecía ser Uryu. Su semblante había cambiado, aunque no era el chico más alegre del mundo ahora su mirada reflejaba algo que Ichigo sólo había visto en otras dos personas: en su tío Aizen y en él mismo y eso era avaricia y egoísmo.

-I-Ishida-san, la máquina principal se descompuso y-y la producción tendrá que detenerse hasta ma-mañana.-Dijo una chica que intentaba evadir la mirada del jefe por todos los medios con miedo a lo que pudiera decirle.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué tendrá que detenerse hasta mañana? ¡Eso si que no! No me importa si se tienen que quedar toda la noche, pero esa máquina queda arreglada esta misma noche y si el pedido no está para mañana pues se quedan a trabajar hasta que esté listo y punto.

-P-pero señor es navidad.-Dijo la chica levantando un poco la vista.

-Navidad, navidad, ¡excusas para no trabajar! Si tu navidad es tan importante pues vete pero aquí no regresas. Ya sabes lo que dicen, en un mundo poderoso los poderosos triunfan y uno no se hace poderoso celebrando navidad.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Ishida está tan amargado? Se parece a…

-¿Ti? – Preguntó Grimmjow recargando su codo en el hombro de Ichigo.- Mira a mí no me importan estas estupideces, si ese cuatro ojos es un amargado o un santo, lo mismo que tú. Yo lo único que quiero es poder entrenar mi puño con tu cara pero no se puede.

-Lo que quiere decir es que después de que los hiciste trabajar hasta tarde el día de navidad, tus amigos se retrasaron un poco al día siguiente… y los despediste. Después de eso buscó trabajo por todos lados hasta que encontró uno que lo mantuvo alejado de la ciudad mucho tiempo. Cuando volvió nada de lo que quería o conocía estaba, así que comenzó de cero siguiendo tus grandiosos consejos.-Dijo el otro espíritu con una mirada fría e inexpresiva.

-No eso no puede ser. ¡Uryu, no cometas los mismos errores que yo, tu no eres así!- Dijo Ichigo desesperado tratando de que su amigo lo escuchara, pero era inútil.

-Deja de hacer ridiculeces y vámonos de aquí, esto es patético.-Dijo Grimmjow tomando a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa. Cuando salieron, un niñito como de unos seis años los atravesó corriendo en dirección a la que parecía ser su mamá. De inmediato el color de cabello del niño llamó la atención del joven: anaranjado. Volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el niño y la vio, era Orihime; se veía más hermosa de lo normal con un nuevo corte de cabello y una sonrisa radiante iluminaba su rostro.

-Bueno, lamento mucho lo de Ishida, pero al menos tengo una familia, me alegro que al menos haya logrado levantar su empresa, seguro que la mía también creció ¿No?-Dijo Ichigo lleno de un renovado orgullo viendo a su "familia".

-¿Por qué no miras con más calma, vidente?-Dijo el espíritu peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro burlándose de las apresuradas conclusiones de Ichigo. Cuando volvió a mirar notó que alguien había llegado junto a Orihime y su hijo y ahora estaba besándola. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era una ola de furia lo invadió y se lanzó contra el espíritu de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-¿QUÉ JODIDOS ESTAS HACIENDO TÚ AHÍ? ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS BESANDO A _MI _ORIHIME?-El espíritu se soltó de un movimiento y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Para empezar, tengo entendido que nunca has tenido tiempo de decirle lo que sientes y ella no te va a estar esperando toda la vida, es más creo que ni siquiera se acuerda de ti. No es que te lo merezcas, por que después de que por no querer ayudar al orfanato lo cerraron ella quedó devastada. Y segundo…

-No te preocupes, si tanto te afecta que sea él, lo cambiamos.-Dijo Grimmjow entrando a la plática. De un chasquido, Orihime lo estaba besando a él ahora. Al ver la expresión de furia de Ichigo se sintió feliz porque ahora sí podría pegarle a gusto.

-¡MALDITO!-Gritó Ichigo lanzándose sobre el espíritu. Ambos comenzaron a pegarse hasta que era difícil saber a quién le pertenecían los puños. Harto del espectáculo, el otro espíritu los separo al tiempo que decía:

-Seguro disfrutas vernos besar a esa mujer, sino ya estarías de vuelta en tu casa.-Ichigo estuvo a punto de golpearlo a él, pero de pronto recordó algo y una sonrisa casi desquiciada apareció en su cara.

-¡JA! ¡Es cierto! ¡Todavía puedo cambiar esto! Bien, Salvaje, Alegría, llévenme a mi casa.-Dijo Ichigo señalando a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra respectivamente.

-¡Maldito mocoso!-Rugió Grimmjow, pero cuando buscaba iniciar una nueva pelea el agujero negro se abrió e Ichigo se lanzó hacia él dejándolos atrás.

-¡Corre Uryu! ¡Si Ichigo ya llegó estamos muertos!-Dijo Tatsuki jalando a su novio por la calle del lugar en el que trabajaban. Estaban a punto de llegar y llevaban dos minutos de retraso, pero para el jefe incluso un minuto era imperdonable, así que corrieron lo más pronto que pudieron. Cuando por fin llegaron a sus lugares, encontraron a sus amigos igual de agitados que ellos.

-¡Tatsuki! Nosotros también acabamos de llegar, pero no hemos visto a Ichigo, espero que no se dé cuenta.-Dijo Rukia mirando hacia la puerta del chico con preocupación.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y todos sudaron frío; él ya estaba ahí y definitivamente había notado el retraso, pero los miraba como si fuera la primera vez después de años de no verlos, sólo que por el temor ellos ni lo notaron.

-K-Kurosaki-kun, discúlpanos por favor, es que anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde y…-Orihime tenía las manos en el pecho y la mirada baja para evitar ver la furia en los ojos de Ichigo, pero de pronto unos brazos fuertes y cálidos la rodearon por la cintura sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y haciendo que ella se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-¡Orihime! ¡Estás aquí y no con alguno de esos imbéciles!-La chica no entendía nada de lo que le decía, pues al oír su nombre en labios de Ichigo se había quedado como petrificada-Perdóname por favor, pero ¡Cásate conmigo y tengamos muchos hijos!-La pobre chica no salía del asombro por todo lo que Ichigo decía, mientras él seguía abrazándola fuertemente.

-Tranquilízate Kurosaki, ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy?-Le dijo Uryu intentando apartarlo de la confundida Orihime que ahora era sostenida por sus amigas que aunque estaban igual de sorprendidas que ella, todavía reaccionaban.

-¡Uryu!-Ichigo fijó su atención en el chico de gafas y corrió a estrecharle la mano y darle un abrazo rápido pero amistoso.- ¡Jamás escuches nada de lo que diga sobre el poder y esas estupideces, no te vuelvas como yo!

Uryu lo apartó confundido de un empujón y le dijo: - Ni muerto.

-Chicos quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos por la forma tan grosera en la que me comporté con ustedes, sé que los alejé de sus familias y se perdieron la navidad por mis necedades, pero, si aún pueden perdonarme ¿Qué tal si hacemos la fiesta que querían esta noche?-El chico en verdad estaba fuera de sí y sus amigos no podían creer que se estuviera disculpando, quizá estaba ebrio pero decidieron no desperdiciar la oportunidad y le dijeron que tratarían de convencer a sus familias para que fueran.

-Orihime.-Llamó el chico a la pelinaranja, que en cuanto escuchó su nombre dio un brinco y se puso muy derecha con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

-¡S-si!- Contestó con las mejillas rosadas como si fuera una pequeña niña.

-Me gustaría que invitaras a todos los niños del orfanato y al dueño también, si no te importa.-Dijo Ichigo con una mirada suave y sonriéndole a la chica.

-¡Claro! ¡Iré a verlos de inmediato, se pondrán felices! Un momento… Kurosaki-kun, ¿Cómo supiste de los niños?- Orihime estaba muy sorprendida de que Ichigo supiera de ellos, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle de ellos.

-Si te lo digo no me creerías. Por cierto, aunque como soy el dueño de la empresa tengo que quedarme a ver que todo esté perfecto para la fiesta, ¿Te gustaría ser mi p-pareja?- Ichigo se tocó la nuca mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara, ni siquiera miraba a la chica que con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad le dijo: -Será un placer, Kurosaki-kun.

La noche llegó con rapidez y por suerte, todos los familiares del grupo de amigos e incluso todos los empleados de la compañía habían aceptado asistir a la fiesta, pues querían presenciar con sus propios ojos el supuesto cambio mágico del jefe. En la casa de Orihime, Tatsuki y la pelinaranja se arreglaban para la gran cena; Uryu pasaría por ellas y se encontrarían en el lugar con Renji, Rukia, el pequeño Kenshin y con Chad.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal me veo, Tatsuki-chan? –Preguntó Orihime saliendo del cuarto en el que se estaba arreglando. Traía un hermoso vestido de color blanco: en la parte de arriba era strapless con una abertura que iba desde el pecho hasta el abdomen en forma de V y sobre esto una tela transparente con dibujos de copos de nieve brillantes que se cerraba hasta el cuello y formaba unas mangas tres cuartos; la falda era larga igualmente blanca, con brillos y muy amplia y en la cadera tenía un gran moño del mismo color. Su cabello estaba ondulado recogido en una coleta de lado, su maquillaje era suave resaltando sus hermosos ojos grises y para terminar unos aretes largos y plateados.

-¡Wow! Si Ichigo no te pide matrimonio esta noche, es porque no tiene cerebro, aunque eso ya lo sabemos.-Dijo la chica alagando a su amiga. Ella también se veía muy linda con un vestido rojo cereza, con mangas cortas y en los hombros tenían moños dorados al igual que en la cadera. La parte superior del vestido tenía líneas doradas y la falda era cereza completamente. Traía un collar de perlas y unos guantes blancos.

-Tu también te ves preciosa, Tatsuki-chan, seguro Ishida-Kun se quedará sin habla.-Contestó apenada Orihime a la vez que Tatsuki se sonrojaba por el comentario.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Lista?-Justo en ese instante llamaron a la puerta; Uryu había llegado y tal como dijo Orihime cuando vio a Tatsuki no pudo decir una palabra, sólo la miraba como embobado y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes.

Cuando llegaron a la compañía, estaba totalmente irreconocible. Estaba iluminada por muchas luces y coronas navideñas que los guiaban hasta el gran patio donde se llevaría acabo la cena. Al centro estaba un enorme pino adornado con cientos de moños y esferas moradas y plateadas y en la punta un moño morado gigante. Las mesas hacían juego con el árbol con manteles blancos y arreglos morados. Mucha gente ya ocupaba sus asientos y a lo lejos divisaron una puntiaguda cabeza roja y supieron que Renji y Rukia estaban ahí.

De camino a la mesa, Orihime pudo ver a todos los pequeños del orfanato y a Ukitake-san con su esposa cenando en una mesa cercana; se veían hermosos y ella sólo sonrió cuando los vio tan felices. Al llegar a la mesa Rukia se levantó a saludarlas cargando al pequeño Kenshin. Ella traía un vestido azul oscuro en terciopelo con el cuello y las orillas de las mangas blancas; se había recogido el pelo con un pasador blanco y sus aretes eran dos pequeñas perlas. Por su parte, el pequeño traía un trajecito de color azul a juego con el vestido de su mamá y un gorrito del mismo color ocultando su roja cabellera igual a la de su padre, pero en la punta tenía una borlita blanca. En ese momento se encontraba jugando con el collar de su mamá.

-Por fin llegan chicos, siéntense.-Les dijo Renji señalando las sillas vacías.

-Hola, Rukia dame eso.-Dijo Tatsuki estirando los brazos hacia el pequeño, que de inmediato la imitó y se fue con ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Dijo Orihime acariciando la mejilla del pequeño con una sonrisa. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en ver a Ichigo para preguntarle qué había querido decir con eso de casarse y tener hijos, quizá había sido su imaginación, pero la duda la estaba matando. De pronto, reconoció la cabeza naranja del muchacho que se encontraba saludando a sus hermanas que acababan de llegar. Se acercó a ellos hasta quedar detrás del joven y esperó a que terminara de abrazarlas. Una de las chicas la vio y se sorprendió por lo bonita que se veía.

-Orihime-san, ¿Eres tú? Te ves preciosa.-Le dijo Yuzu corriendo a abrazarla. Karin la siguió pero un poco más calmada y cuando Ichigo volteó en dirección a las chicas se quedó paralizado por lo hermosa que se veía Orihime. Pronto un rubor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir tímidamente.

-Gracias, Yuzu-chan. Me da mucho gusto verlas aquí.-Dijo sonriéndoles. Las chicas vieron a Uryu y corrieron a saludarlo dejando solos a los pelinaranjas.

-K-kurosaki-kun, yo q-quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana.-La chica no podía ocultar el sonrojo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, necesitaba saber y quizá no tendría otra oportunidad.

-Orihime, todo lo que dije fue sincero, yo…

-Señor, nos gustaría que dirigiera unas palabras a los trabajadores.-Alguien apareció de la nada llevándose al chico por el brazo y dejando a Orihime confundida y sin respuesta.

Ichigo subió al lugar donde tocaba la orquesta y dijo mirando a todos sus trabajadores y amigos:

-Les agradezco mucho todo su esfuerzo, no sólo de la noche pasada sino de todo el año. Sé que me porte muy insensible, pero también es cierto que estos días son de mucho trabajo. Les pido que den su mayor esfuerzo y en cuanto pase el trabajo, todos tendrán dos semanas de vacaciones pagadas.-Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos que sólo terminaron cuando el jefe comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Ahora, me gustaría pedir la presencia de la señorita Inoue Orihime aquí.-El chico buscó con la mirada a la joven que confundida comenzó a caminar en esa dirección; nerviosa tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía y escuchó atentamente lo siguiente:

-He sabido que has estado trabajando para otros a mis espaldas.-La chica intentó interrumpirlo pero el levantó una mano y mirando la mesa de los niños continuó: - Y aunque al principio me sentí traicionado, ahora quiero decirte que yo también quiero trabajar con ustedes, si me lo permiten. Señoras y Señores, a partir de hoy el orfanato del señor Ukitake será patrocinado por la compañía, es decir, que cualquier cosa que los niños necesiten, libros, ropa, comida, lo que sea, correrá por mi cuenta.

-¿En serio? ¡GRACIAS KUROSAKI-KUN!- La primera reacción de Orihime fue llevarse las manos a la boca pero después se lanzó a los brazos de Ichigo para agradecerle. Los niños la imitaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron junto a ellos abalanzándose sobre el joven.

-¡Gracias Itsygo! Ahora si te damos permiso de que te cases con nuestra Orihime.-Le dijo la pequeña Nel, que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Ichigo. Los demás niños la apoyaron y el joven volteó a ver a la chica que se había vuelto a sonrojar.

-Pero N-nel-chan, qué cosas dices.-Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No Orihime, la niña tiene razón. Lo que dije esta mañana fue totalmente cierto. Me gustaría estar a tu lado para siempre y formar una familia contigo… si tú quieres.-Ichigo dejó en el suelo a la pequeña y miró directo a los ojos a la pelinaranja que con una sonrisa radiante le contestó:

-Sí, Ichigo-kun, quiero tener una familia contigo.-Delante de todos Ichigo tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente. Después de unos minutos se separaron y el chico, mirando hacia la parte de atrás gritó ante la mirada confundida de todos:

-¡Miren quien la besa ahora idiotas!-Nadie parecía entender ni una palabra excepto los 6 espíritus que veían la escena complacidos.

De un chasquido Yoruichi hizo aparecer una lluvia de luces que llenó el cielo para el deleite de los invitados, mientras todos veían el espectáculo Ichigo dijo:

-Orihime, te amo, gracias por estar a mi lado siempre.

-Y yo a ti, Ichigo-kun, Feliz Navidad.

Y así, cerraron la noche con un beso celebrando la Navidad con sus amigos y familia.

_FIN_

Ya era bastante tarde en la mansión Kuchiki cuando dos personas pasaban frente a la biblioteca.

-Quién iba a decir que esa Navidad era tan divertida-Dijo Renji mirando a Rukia que estaba a su lado.

-Tienes razón, pero no grites, podrías despertar a mi hermano.- Cuando Rukia dijo eso vio la luz de la biblioteca encendida y haciéndole señas a Renji para que se escondiera, entró llamando a su hermano pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Caminó más hacia adentro y en el sofá de la esquina, junto a la lámpara estaba Byakuya dormido con un libro sobre las piernas. Cuando Rukia lo vio, una mirada de ternura apareció en su rostro; corriendo hacia la habitación más cercana, le trajo una cobija con la que lo tapo y tomando el libro que su hermano tenía leyó el título: _un cuento de navidad. _Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y apagando la luz salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

-Oye Rukia.-Dijo Renji llamando la atención de la pequeña.- ¿No te gustaría que te acompañara a tu habitación para que tengamos una hermosa Noche buena?-Dijo hablándole casi al oído. De inmediato la pequeña shinigami le dio una patada que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, pero después agregó:

-Sólo si no haces mucho ruido.-Dijo con un sonrojo que la hacía ver muy linda.

-Feliz navidad, Rukia.-Dijo el pelirrojo besándola suavemente.

-Feliz navidad.

¿Qué tal? ¿Merece review? **¡Felices fiestas atrasadas! Jaja ** ^_^


	3. Spirit Zukan

Spirit zukan

Regresando a la habitación de Ichigo:

-Disculpa viejo ¿Dónde está tu amigo el flojo? –Preguntó Ichigo al rosado espíritu.

–Pues verás esa es una larga historia:

_-Starrk ¿No piensas abrir la puerta? El chico tiene que volver a su casa para que yo pueda regresar con esas chicas antes de que cometan alguna tontería –dijo el ebrio capitán. _

–_Si, si tu siempre pensando en mujeres. –Dijo Starrk. En ese momento una loba pasó corriendo justo después de que se abriera la puerta. _

Cuando starrk la vio pasar quedo hipnotizado por… bueno por… algo y en ese momento echó a correr tras ella

– _Guau,guau,guau _– ladró el espíritu que desapareció detrás de la loba.

- Y eso fue lo que pasó con ese can perezoso.

–Vaya no pensé que ese tipo tuviera gustos tan raros –Dijo el peli naranja.

-Debe ser por el nombre, tú sabes, Coyote Starrk.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y salió un Starrk más cansado que de costumbre.

-¿Qué te pasa galán? ¿Problemas de pulgas? – preguntó Kyoraku.

-Cállate tonto eso no nos pasa a nosotros "los lobos".

– ¿Entonces qué pasó? – preguntó Ichigo.

- Mientras la perseguía sentí mucho sueño y decidí regresar a descansar en este sillón.

-¡Vaya flojo! –Dijo Ichigo

–Deberías ver cuando se duerme en el baño- contesto el hombre de la capa rosada.

FIN

Oye Kaya-san no puedes dejarnos fuera a nosotros el C.E.K.I (Comité de esclavos de Kurosaki Ichigo) Queremos saber por qué ese charlatán dormía mientras nosotros nos rompíamos la espalda trabajando y perdiéndonos actividades con la familia: estar con los hijos, pasar tiempo con los padres caminando cada quien de un lado de la calle o pasando el tiempo en un orfanato.

P.D: FELICES FIESTAS (Ya tarde pero no importa)


End file.
